It is well known that there is a structure in which a p-electrode and an n-electrode are on one principal side of a semiconductor layer containing a light-emitting layer. In this structure, the electrodes do not impede output from the light-emitting surface, allowing for variable electrode shapes and layouts. However, there will be a more preferred, optimal design for them because the electrode shape and layout affect the electrical characteristics and the light-emitting efficiency.